Dao Kong
Dao Kong was one of direct descendants in Morning Dao Sect. Appearance Dao Kong was a young man.Ch. 800 Wearing Sacred Constellation Robe made him look incredibly graceful. His handsome face filled with determination gave him a masculine beauty.Ch. 896 Personality Dao Kong was a cruel individual. He had a habit of dropping his wine cups, which was usually caught by one of his sevants and pinching ears of catwoman servant.Ch. 895 Ch. 905 Background Dao Kong was a master of the sixty-third continent in the second plane in Morning Dao Sect. He and his followers had grown up there. There lived nearly five hundred thousand cultivators. Hundreds of direct descendants of Morning Dao Sect from Dao Kong’s branch of the family were within them. Dao Kong had an ancestor, who was the Sect Master.Ch. 1063 Phoenix Sect's Progenitor gave Xu Hui to Dao Kong as a wife, if he reaches Lunar Kalpa Realm. History Book 4 Dao Kong arrived to the Barren Lands of Divine Essence with Ye Wang for a training. He wanted to make Ye Wang his follower. Dao Kong couldn't bring most of his followers to the Barren Lands of Divine Essence. When, the reward for Mo Su increased, he wanted to assist Ye Wang in destroying Mo Su and help him obtain offered Kalpa Treasure.Ch. 810 About thousand years later, during the travel towards Black Ink Planet, Dao Kong was talking about Ye Wang with his wife, Xu Hui. Since, Ye Wang didn't want to became his follower, he decided to stage an accident for him. He arrived at the planet accompanied by nine Frail Darknesses, a catwoman, three thousand other cultivators and Xu Hui. Black Ink Auction was his final stop in the Barren Lands of Divine Essence. Lie Shan Family placed Dao Kong in Room 7 in the auction hall.Ch. 900 He was bidding once every few items, but didn't actually bought anything. His mission was to make a deal with Hua Family for his crystals and some slots for cultivators to the True Morning Dao World. When Su Ming realized that Dao Kong was not buying anything on he auction, he put his own item to force him.Ch. 901 When he saw it was real Sacred Constellation Robe, Dao Kong was shocked. He wanted retrieve it for his sect, but there was many takers for it. Bids quickly were going up and Dao Kong interviened himself. Members from the alien races from Divine Essence Star Ocean didn't bother themselves with disciple of Morning Dao Sect and they continued biding. Then even Xu Hui bidded to offer the Robe to Morning Dao Sect in order to break off her engagement to him.Ch. 902 After giving huge amount of crystals, Dao Kong won the auction for the Robe. He was relieved, bringing it back to the sect would count as a great meritorious deed. When Dao Kong touched the Sacred Constellation Robe, after nine old men accompanying him examined it, he was relocated to Su Ming's room. The thirteen Progenitors from the Yu Family blocked his divine thoughts and Su Ming possessed him. The nine old men were looking for him. Xu Hui sensed Dao Kong in Su Ming's room, but they were stopped by Elder Feng, Elder Yu and other members of Lie Shan Family.Ch. 903 Inside his own mind, Dao Kong felt his soul disappearing. He was pleading to be spared, offered help in capturing Ye Wang and even tried to call his ancestor for help. Xu Hui used Eighteen Strikes from the Lake of Phoenix to break into the room, but Dao Kong walked out of it.Ch. 904 He called it misunderstanding and the matter was resolved. Xu Hui didn't feel a change, so she dispappeared. Everyone else also walked away. As Su Ming left and went into secluded meditation, Dao Kong returned to his room. The nine old men were sitting with their eyes shut like before. Only Xu Hui asked questions about the relocation. Dao Kong was vague and she was inquisitive. Dao Kong was behaving like before making her doubt in her heart lessened and she disappeared. But this was no longer Dao Kong, because his soul and mind were possessed by Su Ming. He became his cultivation base clone. Book 5 Later, Dao Kong was designated by Kalpa Lord Dao Chen as a Dynast, one of ten heirs.Ch. 1045 Powers Dao Kong had incredibly shocking potential in cultivation. Before Ye Wang appeared, he was known as the person with the best potential in Morning Dao Sect. He was at the middle stage of World Plane Realm. He had the kismet of True Morning Dao World on himself. He was among the top ten in terms of creating his own force of power among the direct descendants of Morning Dao Sect. He gathered many strong cultivators at his side. He had nearly a hundred thousand retainers. His four main guards were at the later stage of World Plane Realm.Ch. 918 He wore a black ring on his right index finger, which had built in a Relocation Rune. He had Life Protection Art in his body placed by his ancestor. Dao Kong had fourth-tier Sacred Constellation Robe. It could resist one full-power strike from a cultivator in Lunar Kalpa Realm. Reference List Category:Morning Dao Sect Category:True Morning Dao World Category:Male Characters Category:Characters